Conventionally, as a sealing agent or an adhesive agent, a high-viscosity viscous material, e.g., reactive silicone, urethane resin, or epoxy resin, has been used. As described in Patent Literature 1, for example, such material is pumped in a state of being housed in an inner bag by a follower plate or a pressure plate and applied to a sealing surface or the like of a workpiece.